Una noche de tormenta
by Momoon
Summary: Disfrutaban su compañía, riendo, hablando, bromeando, cualquier cosa les venia bien. Pero con los días se dieron cuenta que eso ya no era suficiente. Las sonrisas, las miradas. Ya no alcanzaba para llenar ese extraño vacio.


Era una noche de tormenta. Los relámpagos iluminaban momentáneamente las calles debido al refusilo. Fiore, Magnolia, donde vivian magos de todo tipo. Exactamente en un departamento, se encontraba una maga celestial junto a el dragon Slayer de fuego… para ser exacto, ella estaba debajo de este.

Ninguno sabe exactamente como es que llegaron a eso, intentaban dormir, esperando el momento para que Morfeo los abrace y los envuelva en un sueño relajante… pero no, se estaban besando. Un beso apasionado, intenso, posesivo, para ver quien tenia el control en esa situación, separándose apenas para poder tomar aire.

El estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola suavemente rodeándola con sus brazos mientras Lucy rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos apretándolo un poco mas hacia ella

- _Lucy… Yo… quería…_ - hablaba cada vez que sus labios se apartaban

- _Callate…_ - respondio para volver a besarlo con aun mas intensidad

Se deseaban de una manera casi incontrolable. Ambos soportaban el hecho de fingir que nada pasaba aunque sabían que era una vil mentira.

El la observaba todo el tiempo, como si con solo verla podría hacer que se relajara y tener una tonta sonrisa en su rostro todo el dia. Se quedaba a dormir mas seguido en su departamento, su aroma era algo adictivo y no podía estar ni siquiera un dia sin sentirlo, sin sentirla a ella, porque para ella cada vez era algo normal e increíblemente necesario, dormir acurrucada en su pecho rodeada por sus brazos.

Verla reir, hacerla reir y sentir su alma completa al escuchar su voz. Ella también se sentía diferente cuando estaba con el, ya era casi una costumbre que sus miradas se crucen involuntariamente y sonreírse con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa cómplice.

Disfrutaban su compañía, riendo, hablando, bromeando, cualquier cosa les venia bien. Pero con los días se dieron cuenta que eso ya no era suficiente. Las sonrisas, las miradas. Ya no alcanzaba para llenar ese extraño vacio.

Las misiones eran lo peor. Si no fuera por el azulado amigo del pelirosa no hubieran sido capaces de controlarse. Porque con el tiempo (aunque a el le costo mas aceptarlo que ella) comprendieron que se querían de una manera mas intensa, tanto que la palabra Nakama les quedaba muy corta, demasiado.

Y ahí estaban, besándose con intensidad mientras el sonido de la lluvia chocando en la ventana era apagado por los gemidos y murmullos de ambos.

Como llegaron a tal acto? Era otra de las tantas misiones, tenían que acabar con unos maleantes y para sorpresa de Lucy resulto un completo éxito, sin destrozos, sin heridos y la recompensa completa. Ahora no se preocuparía por la renta po meces. Simplemente le resultaba algo extraño pero no iba a quejarse.

En el viaje en tren, Lucy hablaba con Happy mientras Natsu descansaba en su regazo. Hasta que el felino se durmió y ella admiraba el paisaje por la ventana. Tenia una mano sobre el hombro de el mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, de repente sintió como la mano de el tomaba la suya entrelazando sus dedos. Sonrio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Era algo normal, cuando no los veia nadie suelen tener esas muestras de afecto. Una caricia, una sonrisa, una mirada, un beso en la mejilla o en la frente. Aun asi seguía siendo insuficiente.

Llegaron a la estación y luego de esperar a que Natsu se recupere continuaron su camino. Happy se habia adelantado para decirle a Mirajane que la misión fue un éxito y de paso pediría un suculento pescado para comer.

Era de tarde casi noche y las nubes grises cubria el cielo avisando que se aproximaba una tormenta. A mitad de camino comenzó a llover, empapando a ambos magos por completo en pocos segundo mientras corrian. Llegaron a casa de la rubia, invito a Natsu a pasar, no dejaría que se valla con esa tormenta.

Le dio una toalla mientras ella iba al baño a cambiarse. Al salir se encontró con Natsu sin su chaleco y bufanda, dejando ver su tonificada espalda mientras se secaba su rosada cabellera. Un calor invadió su vientre, un inexplicable y placentero calor.

Luego de un te y un par de risas fueron a acostarse. Era normal, era rutina dormir abrazados.

Era de madrugada y un relámpago despertó a la rubia de un sobresalto, se asusto pensando que quizás haya despertado a Natsu, pero no, seguía durmiendo como un tronco. No era fácil despertarlo cuando dormia tan profundamente. Suspiro aliviada para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho. Paso su nariz por su torso desnudo tratando de captar su aroma, dándole suaves caricias subio hasta su cuello llegando a su barbilla, pero se detuvo, se aparto y recorrio cada facción de su rostro.

Es muy atractivo, no podía negarlo. Sonrio para luego observar detenidamente sus labios. Siempre quiso besarlo, saber como se siente, quería besarlo desesperadamente. Y asi lo hizo, se acercó lentamente cerrando sus ojos en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los suyos. Eran calidos, suaves y aunque sabia que lo que hacia era algo pervertido no quería separarse. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorria su espalda, una muy agradable sensación, placentera y un tanto relajante y a la vez, como otras tantas veces, insuficiente. Abrió su boca para que su lengua saboreara con mas detalle aquellos labios que tanto llamaban su atención.

_De acuerdo, esto esta mal. No se debe hacer algo asi cuando alguien duerme _– pensaba ella. Volvió a juntar sus labios antes de separarse dándole un ultimo beso, cuando de repente sientio como la mano de el la tomaba por la nuca acercándola aun mas correspondiendo con mas intensidad aquel beso.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa viendo como los de el estaban entreabiertos sin ninguna intención por soltarla. Sonrio sobre sus labios para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y seguir con aquello que ella misma provoco.

Y asi fue como terminaron en esa comprometedora situación. El sobre ella, el rodeándola con sus brazos y ella abrazándolo por el cuello. Ninguno se detenia, ninguno quería detenerse, no querían detener algo que ellos querían con desesperación.

Seria una larga y placentera noche de tormenta…

_**¿CONTINUARA?**_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Que les pareció? tenia pensado agregarle un poco mas... algo asi como... Lemmon :3 pero nose... que dicen?_

_Lo dejo a su criterio... asi que por ahora lo dejo como "Completo"._

_Y una duda tonta: si va con Lemmon se clasifica con "M" no? o como?_

_Espero sus comentarios y háganme saber si les gusto y si quieren una continuacion._

_Un abrazo grande y suerte_

.

.

**_Reviews_**


End file.
